newnewhomefandomcom-20200215-history
Flowey
Flowey (/ˈflaʊ.iː/, FlaoweeToby Fox fwugradiation (20. September 2015). "personal pronunciation for some undertale characters (dont care if u say diff)" Retrieved on 9 December 2015.) is the first major character that the protagonist encounters in ''Undertale'', ''serving as the main antagonist for the majority of the game, specifically the Neutral and Pacifist routes. He provides an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by sharing "friendliness pellets," which are actually harmful bullets. His main philosophy is "'KILL''' or BE killed." Profile Appearance Flowey usually appears as a sentient, grinning, golden flower, with a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a green stem. Flowey can contort his face into a variety of expressions and mimic the faces and voices of other characters. He mimics Toriel and Asgore in some situations, as well as his old self at the end of the Genocide Route. Personality Initially, Flowey operates under a façade of friendliness and politeness. He often greets the protagonist with "Howdy!", calls himself "your best friend," and, like his father, appends polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he often calls the protagonist an "idiot." Flowey has a malevolent and cruel disposition, berating the protagonist for not following his "kill or be killed" philosophy. Despite this, he also criticizes the protagonist at the end of the Ruins if they killed any monster."Each one could have been someone else's Toriel. Selfish brat. Somebody is dead because of you." - Flowey He is a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it."LET'S JUST SAY... A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME" - Papyrus explains how he knew to call the other characters to New Home. He retains his memories between SAVEs because he was once able to SAVE. Attacks In his regular form as a mere flower, Flowey uses only two attacks, consisting of a five-bullet spread that slightly hone in on the protagonist's SOUL, and a large ring of bullets which surround the SOUL and cannot be dodged. He can speed up the spread though the limits of his attacks and speed are unknown. Getting hit by his five-bullet spread reduces HP to 1. Relationships Gallery Floweysteamcard.jpg |Flowey's Steam Trading Card. Trivia * Along with MettatonMettaton Voice-Clip - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHQ6ba-n12E, Flowey is one of the only characters in the game to have a voice clip. Near the beginning of the Genocide Route, he exclaims "that's a wonderful idea!"That's a Wonderful Idea! - Youtube ** Flowey saying "That's a wonderful idea!" is a higher-pitched clip of an old McDonald's commercial originating from the 1960's as seen in this video by Adam Powell.Adam Powell's video demonstration - Youtube ** There are other clips within the commercial which have the same, if not exact, voice and sound clips. Examples are times 2:47 and 3:05, where Photoshop Flowey's "hurt" sounds originate.McDonald's Commercials 1960's Collection - Youtube * If the player attempts to name the fallen child "Flowey," the screen reads "I already CHOSE that name" and prevents the name from being used. * In a joke thread on Starmen.Net, when Undertale was called "UnderBound 2," it was revealed that Flowey was planned to be the reincarnation of "Face" who was the protagonist of the non-existent EarthBound hack, UnderGround.Toby Fox (4 February 2013). "UnderBound" Retrieved on 9 December 2015. * Flowey's laugh is not a new asset and can be recognized in other media such as the PlayStation title Tomba!Let it Haunt Your Nightmares - ''Oct 28, 2010, Youtube and the soundtrack ''The Lordling also by Toby Fox. The full, unedited laugh can be heard here. * Flowey's character might be inspired by flowers from EarthBound, which Toby did include in one of his hacks. * When certain monsters are attacked, the same sound effect when Flowey is interrupted by Toriel at the beginning of the game will play. * Flowey has the most battle sprites out of any character in the game; he has dozens of expressions that he uses in the battle room. References Category:Main_characters